Magazine pouches are used by those bearing arms to hold magazines pre-loaded with ammunition. With pistols, in particular, the magazine pouches are used so that law enforcement officers can maintain fire without taking an unduly large time to re-load. In the past magazine pouches have been mounted on the belt or the strap for a shoulder holster of the wearer and have been used to retain the magazine in position. However, with variations of pistols, and thus variations in magazines, a very large number of different pouches have had to be designed and manufactured thus increasing costs. Also, an individual could not adjust the magazine to suit the temperament and desires of the user so that the tension on the magazine when held in position was fixed and thus may not have been suitable for all persons. Furthermore, with magazine pouches as made previously, a multi-part magazine pouch has been used, which required extensive processing and this also increased costs.
It is the principle object of the present invention to provide a magazine pouch which is a one-piece construction.
It is a further object to find a magazine pouch where it is possible for a tension device to be adjustable.